Watching him Phan
by xyliadrien
Summary: Phil is about to go sleep when he hears noises coming out of Dan's bedroom. Phan, Phil Lester, Dan Howell, danisnotonfire, amazingphil, smut (blowjobs, masturbation). (sorry for my english, it's not my native language) Reviews would be lovely. It's my first attempt at writing smut ;) xyliadrien.


Phil's P.O.V

I was sitting by my computer all alone and just scrolling down the page. There was nothing interesting, nothing at all. I kept searching for some funny videos on youtube which reminded that I should do one too. It's been almost two weeks since I've uploaded the last one. I looked on the clock.

It was almost midnight and because Dan was probably asleep and I didn't want to wake him I decided to go to bed too. I stood up, turned off the PC and slowly walked into a bathroom. I brushed my teeth and stared for a while **into a **mirror. It wasn't that nice sight. I should shave tomorrow. I turned off the light, then I checked the door. We were locked and safe. I went into my bedroom and took off my clothes so I was just in my boxers now. I **laid** in my bed for ten minutes trying to fall asleep.

Suddenly I heard something. It was something like a call. Hushed voice. And it was coming from Dan's room. It wasn't call exactly. It was more of a whole like a moan or something.

I got out off my bed to see what's going on. I opened my door very carefully to don't make any noise. I walked slowly across the hallway and stopped right in front of Dan's door. I could clearly hear Dan.

I am such an idiot. I should of known. Dan was in his bedroom doing things and **he** clearly** didn't want to be interrupted in the middle. **That's why he closed his door. If you know what I mean. He is after all 22-year-old men and he can do with his body what he wants and he doesn't have to tell me about it and ... why do I even think about this? Why should he tell me when he wants to masturbate and when he does not. Oh my god. I should find myself a psychotherapist. _Go, just go_, I told to myself.

I reluctantly turned round and started to walk back into my room when I heard it again.

_"Phil... oh my god... Phil, please..."_ IT. WAS. HIM.

I stopped and went back to that door and opened them really slowly. Dan didn't notice that and continued on what he was doing.

_"Phiiiil, more... please..." _he kept moaning. I watched him awhile and it started to turn me on.

I don't know how but I was already hard when I touched myself down there.

_It is wrong and you know it,_ said that little voice in my head. I didn't pay attention to it. I slipped my hand into my boxers and started to stroking myself as I watched my flatmate jerking off while he kept moaning my name over and over again.

I closed my eyes and continued with masturbating. I pushed myself against that wall and felt that I was about to cum.

"What the actual fuck, Phil Lester, ...what are you doing?" it was Dan, staring at me. He probably finished sooner than I expected. And there he was, looking at me (standing there with one hand in my boxers and really breathy, pushed against the wall, whispering his name).

"OH SHIT." I glanced at him, trying to cover my penis with both of my hands. "I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot. Please. Forgive me. I didn't mean to...-"

"It's okay, Phil," he looked at me peculiarly, "I was doing the same thing."

"I know." I whispered and turned my gaze on a floor.

"You know?" he said a bit angrily. "you've watched me?!"

"I am really sorry. I know I shouldn't, but I heard something and I went to look what it was and then I saw you and... I swear, I didn't want to do it. I don't know what's wrong with me." I started explaining and apologising at the same time.

"Okay," he took a deep breath and continued "you saw me, I saw you. I think **we're even**. I also heard you saying my name while you did that and you probably heard me saying yours."

I nodded.

"So,... what do you want to do about that?"

"I dunno." I answered.

"I have one idea. Come with me." He opened door to his room. "Sit here."

I sat on a chair that Dan was pointing at. Dan closed the door and turned round with a smirk on his face. He blindfolded me with his scarf and helped me out of my boxers.

I felt him palming my crotch and kissing my neck at the same time. He also tied my hands behind my back so I couldn't touch him. He started to moving his mouth down my torso to the bellybutton. I whimpered as he kissed my underbelly .

He suddenly stopped just a few inches from my penis.

"What... what's wrong?" I murmured.

"Phil, beg for me or I'll leave you here like this." I heard. He couldn't be serious. But I needed him so bad. I didn't have a choice.

"Oh, come on Dan. Really?"

"Phil, I said something, didn't I?"

I finally gave up :"I need you, please, Dan. Please just don't stop."

He was satisfied with my answer apparently, because he started to suck my dick. I couldn't handle myself. It was too good. I moaned and as he shifted up and down I came and he swallowed. Then he gently untied me and took the blindfold off. I instinctively kissed him and that gorgeous brown-eyed boy kissed me back.

"I think I love you." I breathed.

"I Love you too, Phil Lester."


End file.
